Successful ultrasound scanning relies strongly on the training and experience of the user. Echocardiography scans are especially challenging as the heart is surrounded by ribs and lung tissue. Ultrasound can barely penetrate calcified ribs (typically encountered in the apical view) and lung tissue because of severe acoustic impedance mismatch between them and surrounding body tissue. In addition, ultrasound absorption in ribs is quite high compared to that of soft tissue. To avoid artifacts, the user has to place the probe in the right position, i.e., to find a good acoustic window, for imaging. Conventionally, this is done solely based on real-time ultrasound images displayed onscreen. Although experienced users are usually capable of recognizing image degradation, and of improving image quality accordingly by moving the probe to a better position, less experienced users might acquire compromised images because of inferior hand-eye coordination and less awareness of artifacts.